


7 minutes in heaven

by mikeynovacaine



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeynovacaine/pseuds/mikeynovacaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>summer always ends. everyone knows that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. beginnings and ends

_"Mikey?"_  
 _"Mhm?"_  
 _"You look really nice today."_  
 _Mikey just raises his eyebrows because he's a fucking asshole, and Pete kicks him under the table. All he gets in return is a half smile and a shrug._  
~  
 _"Pete?"_  
 _"Yeah, Mikes?"_  
 _"I really need you today."_  
 _"Babe. Shit - I'm sorry. Practice and stuff. I'll meet you later, though. Cross my heart."  
_ _And then the line goes dead._

Mikey doesn't think about it anymore. They never talked about it. Well, he and Pete never talked about it. Gerard went on and on about star crossed lovers and timing. It was meant to make him feel better - Mikey knows that. He loves his brother, but he didn't help. Not really. 

It wasn't meant to end. Well, at least not the way it did. Pete's always been shitty at commitments and he just... Let it fizzle out. He stopped returning Mikey's calls and then was stupid enough to be upset when Mikey did the same back. It wasn't _love_ , he tells himself. Patrick looks at him all sad eyed and disappointed and it makes him lose his temper.  
"Fucking, what, Trick? You've been looking at me like I killed your fucking dog this whole damn time. What's your problem?"  
Patrick is calm, as Patrick always is when Pete's being an asshole.  
"You should have called him back."  
Pete glares and throws his bass to the ground and slams the door like a fucking teenager.


	2. because we never were that easy

Mikey's with Gabe. Well, not _with_ Gabe - at his apartment making out with him on his stupid lumpy couch. The only move he's made so far is a light touch to Mikey's hip and, what the fuck? Mikey pulls away to ask him just that.  
"Mikeyway. You know I think you're gorgeous. But... You and Pete..."  
Mikey winces, wrinkling his nose.  
"You and Pete fucked each other up. And whatever happened, I don't wanna be the guy to fuck it up more."  
Mikey sighs, because he knows Gabe's right and Gabe's usually right; just normally it's about completely different shit.  
"Fine, Saporta. Be the bigger man. But now we have to stop making out."  
Gabe smiles a little, and ruffles Mikey's hair.  
"I know, querido. Wanna watch Star Wars?"  
"Always."

Pete's alone. He's used to being alone, but that doesn't make it any less sucky. His apartment feels too big and lonely, so he stays in bed and watches all these weird black and white reruns of shows he's never heard of. He's over it, he promises. It wasn't a real relationship anyway, not love. Not real. He flicks the channels idly, pausing when he spots some film about pirates. And somehow, it reminds him of Mikey.  
~

"This is good, Pete." Patrick says when Pete shows him the song he's been working on. "Real good. Not very subtle, though. Why don't you just go visit him?"  
Pete glares, folding his arms.  
"Because. He's in New York with his band. I'm not gonna disturb that shit. Plus, I doubt he wants to see me, anyway."  
Patrick sighs, putting the sheets of paper covered in Pete's scrawled handwriting down on the desk in front of him.  
"We both know that's not true. We've got a show coming up. Invite him. You know he'll come." "Maybe."


	3. you're wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Pete Wentz is a kinda sorta a massive fuck up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're getting longer! i swear i'll get the hang of this.

It's around four am, Mikey's crashed out on Gerard's couch. He's in that sleepy state where dreams and reality seem to blur a little, and he keeps jolting awake. This happens again when his phone starts ringing it's stupid chirpy tone, simple beeps with no actual tune. He groans, sitting up and fumbling in his hoodie pocket for a few seconds.  
"Hi?"  
"Hi."  
"Uh... Pete?"  
"Mikey."  
"It's four am."  
"I know. You're awake."  
"So are you."  
Mikey sighs, swinging his legs over the edge of the couch to sit up straight.  
"I am now. What is it?"  
There's a short pause, followed by a rustle and the faint sound of Pete coughing before his voice returns, a little fuzzy due to the eternally shitty service at Gerard's place.  
"I uh... Just wanted to invite you to a show we're playing. You can like...hang out backstage and shit. Drinks with me and the guys after, if you like."  
Mikey bites his lip. He's exhausted and his back hurts from the ridiculous amount of time he seems to be spending on other people's couches. And yet here's Pete, inviting him out as if nothing's happened. As if they haven't been ignoring each other for months.  
"It's four am." He repeats simply. Normally it would've been enough for Pete, but Patrick practically held him at gunpoint when he promised to make that call.  
"I know, I'm sorry. I meant to call earlier but.. shit happens."  
Ah yes, Mikey's used to hearing that from Pete. He always _means_ to call, but something always seems to come up. He makes a quick decision, suddenly far more tired than he was before.  
"Fuck it. Sure, I'll be there. Text me the details tomorrow morning? And I mean actual fucking morning. I'm going to sleep. Good night, Pete." And he hangs up before Pete can get the last word.  
~

  


Mikey stayed backstage the whole time, sipping his beer and bobbing his head in time with the music.  
The set finishes and Pete thanks the crowd, telling them he loves them and that they're fucking fantastic. They scream and cheer and clap their hands. It was a very good show.  
Pete steps offstage and hands his bass to a tech before spotting Mikey, leaning against the wall, half smiling in that maddening way he does and Pete forgets for a minute. Forgets the months they spent away, how they left it, the things they said. He forgets that summer is over and walks over to Mikey, pushing him against the wall hard enough to hurt and kisses him like he means it.  
Mikey makes a little startled sound and Pete pulls back quickly, cheeks flushed. "Shit, Mikey, I didn't-"  
But Mikey's already leaving, and all Pete does is watch.  
~  
"What the fucking _fuck?_ "  
Mikey asks no one in particular, door slamming closed behind him. Frank makes a soft, interested sound from the couch and turns to face him.  
"Uh... Hey, Mikes. Good gig?"  
Mikey practically growls, flopping down beside him.  
"Pete kissed me. Like _kissed_ me. He didn't even say a word to me all night and then he fucking kissed me after the show."  
Frank blinks at him, mouth slightly open.  
"He... what? Fucking... Seriously? That asshole, oh my god. What did you do?"  
Mikey bites his lip, shrugging.  
"I uhm... I left."  
"Jeeeez, Mikey. Didn't you say something. That asshole fucked up. Again."  
Gerard choses this moment to join them in his living room, a coffee mug in each hand.   
"Mikey... Did something go wrong?"  
~ 


	4. not the boy i was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> regrets and coffee mugs and much dorkiness.

_im sry. we shld get coffee._  
It's been a week since Pete kissed Mikey, and 12 hours since he recieved that text. He figures he'll leave Pete hanging for a little while. Coffee sounds kinda good, and if Pete hadn't kissed him he'd be jumping at the chance. But he figures he's owed an explaination, and if it gets too much he can just leave.  
  
Pete's had a really shitty week. Patrick flipped when Pete told him what had happened, drawing his hand across his face.  
"What'd you expect him to do, Pete? You'd better apologize for this, seriously. You can't just start ignoring him again. You _clearly_ have feelings for the guy. Just talk to him. You know I'm right, Pete, don't look at me like that."  
So Pete sighed and sent the text and waited 12 damn hours for the simple reply of  
 _ok._  
And of course, because Mikey's always been a little infuriating sometimes.  
 _cool. strbucks at 4?_

  
 _k. cu then._  
Pete bites his lip, suddenly nervous. He has approximately 2 hours to get his story straight. Shit.  
~  
He's sitting in a crowded Starbucks, drumming his fingers against his knee. Mikey's at least ten minutes late, and hell, if he wasn't going to show up he shoulda just said. Pete's about to get up and leave, feeling defeated and a little sorry for himself, when he sees Mikey's familiar face scanning the room. His eyes land on Pete and he waves a little awkwardly, making his way over the table.  
"Hi, Pete."  
"Hey..."  
"You ordered for me?"  
"Yeah. It's your favorite. Well... It was. Hopefully still is."  
Mikey smiles faintly, picking up the mug of coffee and taking a sip. Pete's got a good memory. There's just the right amount of sugar, so it's still a little bitter.  
"Yeah. Perfect thanks. So uh... The show..."  
Pete whines softly because what the hell happened to small talk?  
"I uh... Yeah. Look, Mikey, I'm sorry. It was like... Adrenaline rush, y'know? And when I got backstage and saw you I guess I just... Forgot."  
Mikey has his eyebrows raised skeptically as he takes his next sip of coffee, eyeing Pete over the cup.  
"Okay. So... You didn't invite me there for some kinda messed up reunion, right? Best friends til then end.... Okay, now make out with me sorta thing?"  
Pete can't help but laugh, just a little. Mikey seems pretty relaxed and hey, Mikey being relaxed never hurt anyone.  
"I think we're more ex-friends, Mikeyway. And it fucking sucks."  
Mikey takes a deep breath, smiling at Pete before getting to his feet and shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.  
"Yeah, it does. I uh... I think we can like... work some shit out and be friends, y'know, I just need a few days."  
Pete sighs and nods and lets Mikey leave. He's empty handed yet again, and it's all his own fault. He always was terrible at telling people how he feels.  
 _  
Better off as lovers and not the other way around._


	5. im not just drunk, i really think im in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mikeyway shouldn't be allowed to drink. or own a cell phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short! next one will be much longer, i promise.

Mikey calls Pete the next day, because he's a little bit drunk and everyone else is way too drunk to stop him. They're at some label party and Mikey has been stealing little sips from other people's drinks all night. He managed to commandeer a bottle of vodka and run away to hide in the bathroom with his Sidekick, scrolling through his contacts to 'Peter Pan'.  
"Mikey! Hi, I'm really glad you called. What's up?"  
"Shshhh, Pete. I... I need to talk to you, right, 'cause like.... You're really fuckin' _ugh_ y'know, and I don't know how much longer I can--"  
"Are you drunk?"  
"Pffft maybe... Just a teeeeny bit, Pete, listen to me... I think..." Mikey hiccuped. He was way more drunk that he'd thought. "I think we should like... Have sex or somethin'... Just to clear the air..." He then proceeded to dissolve into a fit of giggles, leaving Pete on the other line, waiting for him to calm down.  
"Shhh, Mikey. Stop laughing. Mikey. Mikey, babe, shut the fuck up. You want me to have sex with you, is that what you're saying?"  
There was a pause and some rustling, followed by a bang and Mikey's distant voice yelling 'fuck off!'  
"Hmm... No. Well, not just that... Pete. You fucked me up... I was totally... In love with you and junk. I want you to love me back, you fuckin' asshole."  
"Mikey, I..."  
"It's whatever, though. I made out with Gabe Saporta to make you jealous." And with that, Mikey hung up, slumping back against the bathroom wall.  
~


	6. i know im supposed to love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anger and sadnesss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry this took almost a year oh man

When he wakes up, Mikey instantly remembers that he did something stupid last night. He's not sure what happened between him passing out in the bathroom and waking up in his own bed, but he's grateful to whoever helped him on his way. He rolls out of bed, shuffling to the kitchen and flicking the coffee maker on. By the time he's got his fingers wrapped around a mug of black coffee, he hears a faint tap on his door. He's got no clue what time it is, or who the fuck would actually come to the door other than the rest of the My Chem guys, who probably wouldn't bother knocking, but he yawns and struggles to his feet and makes his way to the front door, leaning against the wall a little to open it.  
Pete's standing there in that dumb white denim jacket they shared in the summer, looking kind of frazzled. Mikey takes note of the smudges of last night's eyeliner around Pete's eyes, and the way his hair is slightly ruffled. Mikey stares blankly at him, and there is a terrible silence. For a horrible second Mikey starts to worry that Pete might just turn and leave again. That's when he choses to speak.  
"Uh, hi. Can I... Would it be okay if I came in?"  
Mikey shrugs and steps aside, allowing Pete access into his living room before quietly closing the door and following him inside. Wordlessly, the sit down on the couch, facing, but not looking at, each other. Again, Mikey allows Pete to speak.  
"You drunk dialled me, Mikey," he says, looking at his hands to avoid Mikey's gaze. "I don't. I don't know what that means?"  
Pete looks up as Mikey lets out the most exasperated sigh he's ever heard.  
"You called me first. I don't know what that meant. I drunk dial my exes sometimes, it's not really a huge deal, Pete."  
Patrick _told_ me to call you, it meant..." Pete drags a hand across his face, "Okay, fuck it. Patrick told me to call you and invite you to our show because I was pining. I missed you and he thought it would help me. Drunk dial your _exes?_ Come one, Mikes. You said you want me to love you back. That's fucking... Present tense. I know I can't be... I know you miss me back."  
As Pete speaks, he watches Mikey's expression go from blank indifference to a mixture of anger and pure distress.  
"You can't do this Pete! You can't just... act like a victim in this... If I'm remembering correctly you were the one who told me not to call. So guess what? I didn't fucking call. You can't just kiss me and expect it to be summer again. That's not how it works. Yes, present tense. I couldn't have forgotten to love you, as much as I want to."  
Pete stares at the boy in front of him, feeling a dull numbness creep over him. Mikey has gone quiet again, and is slowly curling in on himself. His eyes are cast down with his hair shielding them from Pete's view. Despite what he just said, right now Mikey reminds Pete of how he looked one day in summer. Shy and untouchable, sitting in his own shady spot under a tree. Now when the older of the two speaks, his voice is soft and kind.  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't... How I feel about you... I didn't... Still don't really know how to deal with it. I thought that if I was distant enough maybe you'd just... forget about it. I figured that way I wouldn't be... doing quite as much damage. It was totally fucking stupid," Pete tells him, before biting his lip. Mikey looks up at him, watching his expression warily and letting out a soft sigh. He rubs his eyes, Pete pretends not to notice that they're shining with the traces of a few tears.  
"I didn't. I'm also sorry. I just... I can't get over it, Peter. You're the most messed up kid I've ever known, and you've fucked with my head." 


	7. that night on the roof of your hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you were the song stuck in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry im so inconsistent with updates lol

_It had been dark. So fucking dark. Pete could barely breathe, and every time he did his chest had felt tighter. He had been alone up there for he didn't know how long. In his trembling hands was his cell phone, the shitty little piece of technology that he felt would be his only salvation. This little bit of metal was going to bring Mikey to him. When Mikey got there he would be okay. Closing his eyes and trying to get a grip on his breathing, he heard the sound of the fire escape door creak open and close with a dull thud. He heard Mikey's light footsteps coming towards him and breathed out, relaxing just a little. He wasn't going to speak; he couldn't. Mikey didn't have to speak either, not if he didn't want to. Pete just needed to feel him there, like his presence was some sort of safety blanket. Something to stop him going off the edge. Pete opened his eyes and saw Mikey's slender frame silhouetted above him. That boy was a perfect god damn metaphor, he thought. He watched as the taller sat next to him, long legs dangling down off the edge. "Nice night for star gazing," Mikey murmured. He turned to look at Pete, brown eyes wide and tired, worn out. It made Pete's heart break just that little bit more. Pete knew that Mikey was well aware of his desire to remain silent and so they both knew that it was one of those times Mikey would have to do some talking. Pete loved those times. "I remember when I was a kid, Gerard took me stargazing once. I was like, 15, and I thought it was gonna be really dumb. Gee had come back home from art school for a little while and he kept on telling me that he missed the stars, y'know, cause of all the light pollution in New York." Mikey tugged at his grey beanie, pulling it down over his matted hair. "I mean... It's not like things are much better in Belleville, but you can still see the stars sometimes. So he made me drive him to Holy Cross to get drunk and look at the sky." Pete remained silent, watching Mikey talk. He had this weight on his chest, this crushing feeling that he had to savour the moment, cause Mikey was never gonna stick around with him forever. He felt like having to enjoy the kid while he lasted. "Thing was, we both got too smashed to drive home. Fell asleep outside the Mausoleum." Pete noticed the faint smile now playing around Mikey's lips. 'Oh god,' he thought. 'I know this feeling'. Mikey fell silent suddenly, and Pete turned his gaze down to the sidewalk hundreds of feet below them. "Fuck," he whispered and then louder "FUCK!" He couldn't look up now; he started to feel hot tears well up in his eyes and spill down onto his face. He had no clue what it was he was feeling. "You saved my life, Mikey fuckin' Way. How dare you."_  
  
Back to now, sitting on Mikeyway's couch. "I'm sorry I fucked with your head." Pete says simply, looking Mikey dead in the eyes. "But you saved my life, Mikey fucking Way. How dare you." He watches Mikey visibly flinch and turn away.  
"Always gonna hold that against me, huh? You called me that night. You wanted to be saved."  
"Maybe I still do."


	8. favorite record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i can't remember just how to forget the way that we danced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angsty losers <3333  
> (shortest chapter ever lmao)

_Mikey turned to him, eyes wider than they had ever been before. "I..." Pete just shook his head, getting to his feet and offering Mikey his hand to help him up. "Let's just go back to your room. Please?"_

"Pete..." Mikey begins, but Pete shakes his head.  
"No, I'm okay. I didn't mean it like that. I just... You really did save my life that night. I've never meant anything more than what I said."  
"Then why couldn't we have just. Left it at that. Gone our separate ways then? Why'd you have to fuckin'-"  
"Because, Mikes. I couldn't help myself. I still fucking _can't_. What the fuck did you do to me?"  
Mikey curls into himself, closing himself off. He knows that he didn't do anything, not on purpose. He knows that if he starts blaming himself again then he'll go quiet. He can't go quiet again.  
"I-.. I didn't..." He frowns at Pete, studying his expression. "I didn't do fuckin' _anything_ , Pete."  
Pete exhales heavily, shoulders slumping. "I should go."  
"No. No fucking way. You're not leaving me now, Wentz. You can't just do that when things get too much. Why did you come here today, huh? Just tell me what you want. Then maybe we can both get some closure?"  
Pete is quiet for a long time. Mikey sits, watching him and attempting to hide his nervous shake behind his cool stare. He's about to give up and tell Pete to fuck off and go home, when the guy finally opens his mouth.  
"I don't want closure. I want Mikeyway to want me again."


End file.
